


TV Negotiations

by BatchSan



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Blowjobs, Fluff, Law & Order SVU marathon, M/M, Sarcasm, they're both just cute and stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 21:19:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6210475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatchSan/pseuds/BatchSan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor and Oliver and how they decide who watches television on the weekends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	TV Negotiations

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this a few months ago and forgot about it. =^X Oops.

Oliver grimaced. "Of all the things to watch on TV and you pick the Law & Order SVU marathon? The same one you watched last week?"

"It's not the same," Connor corrected. "Last week was about kids and this week is about people being killed by a relative."

Oliver made a face at his boyfriend that spoke volumes about what he thought of mental capabilities. Seeing that, Conner sighed and wiggled the remote controller at him. 

"Fine. I'll be generous this weekend and let you watch TV."

"Oh please," Oliver said, taking the controller and mushing Connor playfully. "It's my TV to begin with!"

Connor smirked. "Whatever. What are you going to put on then? And it has to be better than SVU so no Top Chef."

"Whaaattt! Top Chef is way better than SVU!" Oliver protested.

Connor replied by sticking out his tongue and laying his head in Oliver's lap. A part of Oliver wanted to push him off but his boyfriend was being cute and how could he argue against that? Instead, he began flipping through the TV guide and found an old black and white movie. Connor groaned.

"Seriously, babe?" He whined.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Is there nothing tragic happening here to catch your interest?"

"The problem is that something tragic _is_ happening -- you put this movie on. And to make it worse, I'm not interested in it."

Now Oliver did push Connor off of him. The other man just chuckled from where he laid on the floor. Oliver crossed his arms to show that he wasn't amused.

"What do you propose we watch instead then?" Oliver asked.

Connor shrugged. "How about you watch whatever and I blow you? Sounds fair to me."

Heat flooded Oliver's cheeks as a small smile graced his lips. Dammit, he was supposed to be annoyed!

"What do you want in return?" Oliver couldn't help be a slight bit suspicious.

"Nothing," Connor said. Getting to his knees and shuffling between Oliver's legs, he leaned in close. "I just want your dick in my mouth."

They kissed, soft and sweet, until Connor began palming Oliver through his boxers. He was half hard before he remembered to grope the side table for a condom.

"Don't forget," Oliver groaned into the other man's mouth as he pushed the condom into the free hand on his thigh.

Connor nodded and pulled back to help free Oliver's growing erection. He carefully opened the condom wrapper and together they rolled it on. Once done, Connor gave the shaft a firm stroke and smirked when Oliver jumped and moaned. He gave it a few more strokes before swallowing it down as far as he was comfortable with.

Oliver may have squeaked.

As Connor began bobbing his head, Oliver took a tight hold of brown locks and tried to make sure Connor didn't make him come too fast. No fun if it ended in two minutes.

Luckily, Connor seemed pretty content where he was at and slowed down enough that Oliver's heavy grunts became soft moans. When Connor got a little bored with that, he released Oliver from his mouth and licked his balls. Another playful lick and then he sucked one into his mouth.

Oliver definitely squeaked.

Connor took his time with each, sucking and licking until Connor was on the verge of screaming and crying from pleasure. Then with a wicked smile, Connor deep-throated Oliver, being careful to breathe through his nose so he didn't suffocate himself.

It took exactly three careful bobs for Oliver to orgasm - which Connor totally did not count with a smirk. He was hoping to get him to last for five someday.

"Holy shit." Oliver peppered Connor's face with kisses before it occurred to him to kiss the other man on the mouth.

"How was your movie?" Connor asked as he stood, dusting his knees.

Oliver craned his neck to see around his boyfriend. "It's over."

"Oh good." Connor picked up the forgotten controller and put back on the Law & Order SVU marathon as he flopped down next to Oliver.

"Seriously?" Oliver asked.

“I'm sure you can find a way to pass the time.”

Oliver smiled. “You're right. I probably have some entertaining email to check.”

Connor slipped his arm around Oliver’s waist and pulled the giggling man in for a kiss.


End file.
